Too wierd for the normal
by Emilyinpeinwithout
Summary: A girl moves from canada to Japan only to discover she is staying with the Sohmas I own nothing but my OC's.
1. Chapter 1

If you look up the word normal in the dictionary the definition should be something along the lines of this "1: regular standard natural2: of average intelligence also sound in mind and body

2normal n 1: one that is normal 2: the usual condition, level, or quantity." But what is that telling us….. it is telling us that normal is boring and must be stopped. That is why I Ellie Martin swear to never be normal and to never do anything normal even if I wanted to be it would be impossible since the day I met the sohmas my hopes of being normal shatterd The reason I say things like what I just did is because its the only way I can feel good about myself.

I was always the girl everyone made fun of the girl who longed to fit in the day I moved to Japan was the day my life changed. It was a **normal **day in New Brunswick the weather was nice the only thing abnormal about was that today was the day I left for Japan. My plane arrived at noon and soon I was off , my parents wernt coming with me I was moving in with my brother I just had to get away and my parents agreed to let me start all over little did I know what awaited me in Japan...

I hopped off my plane trailing behind several tourists and most of them had no prior knowledge of this country I could tell infact most of them your your everyday American idoits and I mean no offence I'm simply stating that all of them where **normal **wich made my **abnormal **fashion sense and hair stand out more then I felt comfortable with. I gusse now would be as good a time as ever to describe myself thaugh theres really not much to my looks even thaugh I wear **abnormal **clothes and have an **abnormal **hairstyle my looks are average. I was born a redhead with exessively thick and frizzy hair that was impossible to deal with so I chopped it off its much shorter then even the average males and then I had the colour problem Eeven though my hair was an **abnormal **red it was still to** normal **for my standards so I had it dyed a bright and unatural red colour one that is very inhumane. I most always wear mens shirts and I dont think I have a skirt in my possesion I would be mistaken as a guy if it wernt for my height I'm only 5'2 and dont say" hey theres short guys" because even if I was just a short guy my voice would give me away. So with my very masculine looks the average (**normal**) Joe would think I was a dyke and you know what I say to? "Im as straight as a circle I go all the way around." This is the way **abnormal **me looks.

It did not take me long to spot my brother, Jack .(Then again it wouldnt take anyone long to spot that fruitcake) He was wearing a black V neck shirt over a pair of hot pink skinny jeans now may be an appropriat time to tell you that my brother is as gay as it getsinfact thats why he moved so far away. My parents are strict and old fashiond christains they tell me homosexuality is wrong (but I strongly disagree) so, when Jack came out they where mortified they even kicked him out eventually he dicided to get as far away as possible from them thats when he moved here. (he had been studying Japan for 4 years anyway.)I think part of the reason they let me move here was because I told them I was Bi..oooops.

My brother seemed to be happeir to see me then I was to see him wich is theway it usually works im my family , as happy as I am my brother is always way happier and as angry as my mom is papa is always angrier.I listend as my brother went on one of his rants about how much ive grown and a few things about his life something about an author friend & how his ex cheated on ranted for about thirty minutes before he decided to leave the airport and it was in the car that he told me we where to be living with some freinds of his Hatori Sohma he the time the name Sohma seemed so irrelevent what I didnt know was that it would be the Sohmas that would change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

It took about an hour to get from the airport to the Sohma estate all the while me and my brother seat moshed to some Disturbed. We arrived at dinner time.

My bother got out of the car first gathering my bags from the trunk I followed closely behind him. The Sohma Estate was huge it looked big enough for about four families. There was a huge garden to the left of me with a lark sakura tree in the center though it wasn't in bloom yet I knew in the spring it would be beautiful. The house itself was traditional Japanese. In short it was a beautiful Estate. I was interrupted from my thoughts when my brother hollered at me from the door to come on.

Upon entering the house I was greeted by a tall dark haired man who looked to be in his mid twenties . Wisps if chestnut hair covered his left Eye.

" Are you Hatori Sohma ?" I asked remembering the name of the man my brother said we where to stay with.

He nodded and held out his hand. "Ellie Martin I presume."

It was my turn to nod as I shook his hand.

"Before you get settled the head of the family would like to meet with you at your most convenient time." Said Hatori.

I shrugged."why not now Ive got nothing better to do."

Oh what better things I could have done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers sorry I haven't updated you know how it is life an all that shit…..But I do intend on updating more often and using longer chapters I will gradually expand the length depending on the amount of ppl who read!**

**Anyway on with the disclaimer:**

**Shigure: Emily-chan owns nooothing!**

**Emily: but if I did….**

**Shigure: there would be more highschool girls for me 3**

**Emily: uhhh no….But I soo wouldn't be writing fanfics…**

**Ayame: and you would be wearing this lovely dress I made you**

**Emily: how the fuck did he get in here O.O**

I followed Hatori down a long stretched out hallway with rather plain white walls, until we reached a wooden door. I was told to go in by Hatori who suddenly looked rather pale. I walked in feeling a little frightened, the room was almost pitch black save for a small lighted corner that a bed covered in blankets. I could see no more of the room and began to wonder whether this Akito was really even there.I sat on my knees Facing forward trying my hardest to follow the Japanese customs and suddenly I hear a voice.

" You don't look like a girl." It said.

"I don't try to ." I mumbled feeling the first prickles of fear on my skin.

Th owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows to reveal a young looking man with slightly lopsided black hair, his skin was pale and he was clad in a yukata.

" you will if you wish to stay in my house." He stated matter of fact.

I sat and stared for a moment, his eyes they where black and they stared through you holding a pain I could never even Imagine.

"I don't think I would very good I womens clothes" I stated Finally my eyes never leaving his.

His face contorted into one of rage, I felt a new fear pulsating through my body.

" are you defying me?" he snapped.

I shook my head holding in any wise remarks.

" then from this moment on you will dress the way I tell you to!" He yelled.

I felt a sudden anger flash through me no man here or anywhere is going to tell Ellie martin what to do.

" Now mister Sohma." I stated calmly. "as much as I respect you I fear I cannot comply to your orders , For you see I ." I felt myself snapping a bit at the last part.

It was then that I felt I sharp slap on my face. Akito fumed before me and I stood just reaching his chest , drew my hand back and crashed it into his cheek. He looked astonished to say the least.

" you hit me I will hit you right back.." I growled.

He did not utter a word he simply stared at me in shock. His mouth opend and closed like a fish it was as if he had never been slapped before . I took that as my cue to leave and walked out the door with my head held high.

Hatori stood waiting for me outside, helooked a bit worried.

" you should get that boy some anger management ." I fumed rubbing my cheek wich was probably sporting a lovely bruise.

Hatori smiled at me apologeticly.

"he can get violent just do as he says and you should be fine".

"Ha!" I laughed . " as if! Nobody tells a Martin what to do especially not some ignorant spoiles ass!"

Several hours later I found my brother rummaging through my suitcase.

" What the hell are you doing? " I asked placing my hands on my hips.

" looking for something formal." He stated matter of fact.

" Well dear brother you wont find shit"

He let out an exasperated sigh.

" No surprise there" He picked up his phone. "time to call Aya!"

"whose.." I started but Jack was already out of the room deep in conversation.

**Damn its to short again!111111 *cries* sorry i promise to update waaay more often and to make longer chapters!**


End file.
